


Three Month Cycle

by LEGUNDY



Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGUNDY/pseuds/LEGUNDY
Summary: Carrol knows Elie's heat is coming. He just wishes he had time to shower before he gets tackled in the doorway.
Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Three Month Cycle

Carrol knew the heat was coming, could see it in the way Elie grew weaker and more spacey as the days passed. His heats were more regular now that they were bonded, but it still fluctuated enough to keep him on edge. He searched for signs obsessively at times, asking if his heat was close when it had only just passed not two weeks prior. "It's always been three month gaps," Elie told him for the hundredth time. "Don't be so nosy."

But he had to be nosy, because coming home after a long day was absolutely exhausting, and being jumped right when he stepped through the door was doubly so. 

"Finally," Elie gasped, immediately smothering him with kisses as he almost climbed his body to reach Carrol's lips. "Get undressed. Hurry up."

"I'm sweaty," he said, feeling the tingle of arousal tickle through his body. He could smell the same thing completely coating Elie, but the thought of doing it with a fine layer of dirt and grime on his body was unappealing enough that he could tamp down the possessive sting to claim him now. 

Elie clearly didn't feel the same way, almost rubbing himself into Carrol's neck as he took in his scent, the day's work pouring off his body. "God, you feel so strong. Take me."

"Can I shower?" he asked hopelessly, and the glare Elie gave him was the answer he'd expected. He dropped his shoulderbag as Elie leapt into his arms, wrapping his legs around his back and hooking his ankles just above his ass. At least he could walk.

"I even kept my clothes on," Elie murmured in his ear as he walked. "I know how much you like ripping it off…" Carrol felt his ears burn, but he said nothing as he climbed the stairs. "I didn't touch myself _once_ all day. God, it hit me like an hour after you left. God, I thought I might die, I was seriously going crazy…" He was grinding against him now, his hips bucking gently into Carrol's stomach as they moved. "I kept trying to, like, distract myself, or do something to stop thinking about it, but then I'd find myself grinding against a pillow or the side of a table and my God, Carrol, fuck me. Carrol."

"Elie," Carrol muttered. His cock was hard against him, all but pressing into his ass. He didn't know if Elie even noticed. If he was too caught up in blabbering on about his feelings. He always got like this during a heat.

"You're gonna fuck me, right?" Carrol set him down on the bed, stepping back only a small distance so he could begin to remove his pants. The fabric stuck to his thighs as he pulled them down over the sweat of the day. Elie watched with half-lidded eyes, his lips slightly parted. "Carrol…"

"Of course I am," he responded. He wasn't sure why, but Elie laughed briefly, amused at his response. "Do you want to undress?"

Elie stared up at him through his lashes, as coy as he could be when he was twitching with desire and exuding horniness like some sort of humidifier. "I want you to tear them off," he said, leaning back on his arms. His nipples were taut under the fabric of his shirt. "I want to see you let go, Carrol."

Carrol glanced away briefly. He climbed onto the bed over Elie, who laid down beneath him and grazed his hands up his arms and to his shoulders. "You're so sweaty," he marveled quietly. "God, I want to drink it." Carrol leaned down to kiss him, which Elie hungrily met. He began to pull off Elie's pants carefully, but Elie kicked his legs briefly to prevent him - he really wanted him to rip them off. He knew Carrol felt guilty about it every time. Did he wear something he purposefully didn't like? Elie leaned out of the kiss, staring at him with wide eyes. 

"Bite me," he told him, and Carrol's eyes widened in turn - he didn't need to say it twice. He leaned down and clamped his mouth around the side of his neck, letting his teeth drag over his skin as Elie writhed beneath him and shuddered and moaned. He pressed his teeth in on different spots, laving his tongue over each one to feel it rather than soothe it, before continuing down his collar and chest. He kept finding more skin, more places to bite and mark and claim, and though he could hear fabric ripping somewhere, he wasn't concerned. He could see a fine line of teeth marks from his neck to his chest, each one red and dented and bruising slowly. Carrol felt his heart racing as he stared at Elie, his chest rising and falling with his pants and his neck glistening with saliva from the bite. Carrol bit down again on it, roughly marking the skin as Elie struggled and moaned and cried out beneath him, his hips rocking up towards him as he said his name.

"Fuck me, fuck me," he begged, hands wild on the back of Carrol's shirt. He tugged weakly at the fabric but he wasn't strong enough to rip it, not like Carrol was. "Carrol, fuck me, right now, I need it. Fuck me!" Carrol felt his hands shoot down to his pants, ripping them from his legs with Elie shifting his hips like he could do it in his sleep, it was so smooth, so effortless. Carrol could feel his cock pulsing as he adjusted and pressed into him, heard his sweet, high moan, that strange noise he made that set every nerve in Carrol's body on fire. He groaned into his neck as he thrusted up and into him, filling him to the brim with his cock. Elie's smaller one jerked between them weakly, hardly large enough to even display an erection, but Elie clearly didn't need any attention on that end to find pleasure. His head thrown back as Carrol fucked him, he kept moaning his name, turning his head to the side so Carrol could nose at the deep bruise of a bite he'd made, smell the blood beneath the injury, feel the mix of salty sweat and Elie's sweet wetness between them.

"Oh my god," Elie gasped suddenly. "Oh, my god, I'm gonna come." Carrol nodded, pulsing into him faster. "Oh, fuck, Carrol." His eyes were wide but almost blind, staring up at the ceiling and seeing nothing. He looked completely lost in the sensation. "Don't stop. Don't stop."

"Elie." Carrol grabbed his hips, holding him still as he pressed in deep. He could feel his knot starting to swell. 

"Oh, _fuck_ , yes, get bigger," he babbled, hips suddenly jerking against Carrol's hold. "Carrol. Do it - Carrol." He nodded as he felt the base of his cock thicken more, filling with come, and finally he was able to press it through, seal himself inside as he rocked steady thrusts into him. Elie's eyes were rolling, his body so taut Carrol worried he might convulse. His muscles clenched and massaged him so fiercely that Carrol had to grip him harder for his own sake, something to hold onto as the sensation overwhelmed him. When he finally groaned in completion as the first load released, Elie all but collapsed into the bed, wheezing.

They lay still as more semen pumped slowly into Elie, the knot keeping him plugged as each load emptied to fill him more. Carrol knew from experience how long this always took, so he settled over Elie with a long, relieved sigh. There was one orgasm down. His eyes lowered and breath calming, he could see him coming off the high of the heat at last. He smiled weakly up at Carrol, then leaned up to kiss his cheek. 

"That was so good," he purred, then moaned quietly as another pulse of semen pumped into him. "Need a little break."

"Almost there," Carrol murmured. He could already feel the knot loosening, deflating as he emptied himself. Still, he was relieved to hear it - hopefully he could take a shower at last while Elie took a break.

After five more minutes, Carrol was able to pull free, a large drip of semen following him as he unplugged Elie's hole. Elie lay still with a contented look on his face while Carrol rose to find the sorry shreds of his pants on the floor beneath him. Just as he reached for them to wipe himself off, he felt Elie's foot nudge against his side and looked back to see the contented look changed to a coy, wide smile.

"Ready for round two?" he asked, and Carrol swallowed. "Little" break, indeed.


End file.
